Into The West
by Delta Nostar
Summary: A Great Huntsmen pasts away and every student, teacher, Huntsmen, Huntresses, men, women, children, rich, poor, human, and faunas come to give their condolences to the great man. And Ruby gets a cold. For Monty Oum


_**Greetings, it's been long since I last updated but I digress that I need to update my Legend of Zelda/Romeo and Juliet story. But putting that aside not forever but just for now I want to commend this short story to a great warrior who brought a world to life; giving this world his heart for it to live, giving his soul to all his creation, giving his mind to those who see a great future in his world, giving his strength to those who can continue his work that he left unfinished: Monty Oum.**_

 _ **(P.S: If you want to know what to hear the song while you read this go to Youtube and put in the title.)**_

 ** _Into The West_**

It was nighttime and people were around a gravestone with a torch behind it lighting the night for all to see. Everyone was shedding tears and weeping some were holding onto others as they cried, others just stood there looking down on the ground trying to hold back tears but failed as tears fell from their cheeks. As they all cried, a man clad in green with tears coming down his own face came forth looking down at the gravestone and read what was engraved on it:

 ** _Here Lies_**

 ** _Monty Oum_**

 ** _Keep Moving Forward_**

Couldn't bare it anymore he looked away and said in a broken voice; "May these word be yours as you go to your final rest in the stars above the Remnant sky. May you rest in peace in the land of happiness that you have dreamed for so long, you have been our guide and have watched us as we went on with our lives. Now in turn we will guide you to your final rest with the great Huntsmen and Huntresses and that we may hear you from the heavens above."

As he said that he raised his hand toward the sky and crushed a small piece of dust and released it into the wind, as he did that everyone did as well, sending colorful dust into the wind. The man continued with his speech "You may be gone, but you will never be forgotten. For you will always be in our hearts, and your words will always inspire us to move forward."

As everyone left only one stayed behind, holding onto a white flower in the hand, and tears streaming down the persons face, the person had a red hood covering the eyes so that no one will see them. Walking towards the gravestone the person placed the flower on top of the stone and stood there for a while.

"Ruby."

Hearing that voice, Ruby turns around to see an older girl that was her older-half sister Yang, who had tears falling down as well. She raised her hand towards Ruby and says, "Come on, lets go inside before you catch a cold." The wind became strong as it blew the hood off of her head revealing teary silver eyes; she ran into Yang embracing her in a hug and wept in her arms, giving out small hiccups. Yang caressed the younger sisters hair as she shared her own tears, standing there for a minute until Ruby sneezed. Yang stopped and looked at Ruby who was beginning to have a small blush, Yang huffed out a small puff of air and giving into a smirk "What did I tell ya? Come on." Yang said as she turned around and lifted Ruby onto her back and started their home.

Entering their dormitory, the girls got into their nightclothes and started to head to bed, but Yang stopped when she heard Ruby's broken and cold voice "Yang? Can I sleep with you tonight? *Sneeze*". Yang gave Ruby a sympathy smile "Come here." Ruby came over and was lifted onto Yang's bed, and then she joined in soon after, only to find Ruby fast asleep with dried up tears, and a small blush across her face. With a worry look on her face, Yang placed her hand on Ruby's forehead and left it there for a few moments only to bring it back "Awe Ruby…what did I tell you about that?" She moved in closer to Ruby and started to use her heat aura to try to warm Ruby up, "You should know already that you're not used to cold weather." She said to Ruby holding her close as she started to sing.

 ** _Lay down_**

 ** _Your sweet and weary head_**

 ** _Night is falling_**

 ** _You've come to journey's end_**

 ** _Sleep now_**

 ** _And dream of the ones who came before_**

 ** _They are calling_**

 ** _From across the distant shore_**

 ** _Why do you weep?_**

 ** _What are these tears upon your face?_**

 ** _Soon you will see_**

 ** _All of your fears will pass away_**

 ** _Safe in my arms_**

 ** _You're only sleeping_**

 ** _What can you see_**

 ** _On the horizon?_**

 ** _Why do the white gulls call?_**

 ** _Across the sea_**

 ** _A pale moon rises_**

 ** _The ships have come to carry you home_**

 ** _And all will turn_**

 ** _To silver glass_**

 ** _A light on the water_**

 ** _All souls pass_**

 ** _Hope fades_**

 ** _Into the world of night_**

 ** _Through shadows falling_**

 ** _Out of memory and time_**

 ** _Don't say: «we have come now to the end»_**

 ** _White shores are calling_**

 ** _You and I will meet again_**

 ** _And you'll be here in my arms_**

 ** _Just sleeping_**

 ** _And all will turn_**

 ** _To silver glass_**

 ** _A light on the water_**

 ** _Grey ships pass_**

 ** _Into the West_**

As Yang finished the song as she placed a kiss onto Ruby's forehead and soon fell into slumber.

 _ **End**_

 ** _So how was the short story? Write your comment if you liked it. And with that I will take my leave from my chambers. I'm requested to meet Her Majesty in the Throne Room for a quest that is of need of my expertise. So until we meet again great readers; Farewell._**


End file.
